All NPCs: DOW
Break of Dawn Personas *Commander Nasser -- Led a small band of archers in defense of Miraket. *Elora Dax -- Commander of the Northern Wood Elf army. *Iron Python -- An imposing figure dressed in black. One of the Five Serpents of Kos. *Kordra Das-Imdri -- Pale Elf emissary sent to request passage through the Wood Elf realm of Lotanyn. *Kyvos Zir -- General of the Northern Wood Elf army. *Gragar-Nar-Nathlag -- One of the Nathlag's greatest warriors of the time. Surrendered to Commander Nasser and was "Forgotten" by his tribe. *Gulg-Cha-Nathlag -- Cha of the Nathlag tribe. Slain during the Battle of Miraket. *Ruzri Gon-Adi -- General of the Pale Elf invasion force. *Zikri Gon-Krrykt -- Lieutenant of the Pale Elf invasion force. Current Companions Evernight Personas *Fennix Rho -- Elven cavalier who accompanied Nynis to negotiate an alliance with Valusia. Stayed behind and was killed as a member of the Spider Slayers. *Grrax -- Half-orc musketeer. Was severely wounded on a mission to find the King's court wizard. *Kraashnak -- "Forgotten" White Towns barbarian turned Hero of Valusia. Was granted kingship but refused to find another war to wage. *Nynis -- Also known as "the Winter Cloak," her straightforward demeanor embodies her role as a Queen's Cloak--a loyal agent of the Elven Queen, Vecuna. *Raeyk Vorn -- Also known as "the Autumn Cloak," he serves as a Queen's Cloak. Often morose and negative, his persona counterbalances that of the Spring Cloak. *Ra'Jirri -- Often misunderstood Khajiit seer and Hero of Valusia. Returned to his homeland after the Battle of the Spire. *Ralek-Nar-Moorbaag -- White Towns barbarian presumed to be "Forgotten." Assisted the Dwarves in the First Battle of Stoutham. *Sarah -- Later known as S'Ara, this Khajiit was raised in Valusia and became a Sun Priestess. She would leave her human ties behind and seek her origins with Ra'Jirri. *Sarol -- Wayward thief and swordsman from Kos. His companionship with the Heros of Valusia has been quite profitable. *Tam -- Adolescent girl found near the ruins of her home. Though incapable of speech, Kraashnak saw her tenacity and trained her in combat. Fallen Companions *Lord Terec Nullier -- Cabinet member, Lord of Nullier Manor, and Red Knight. Slain by Witherbeasts in the wilds of Gryphonview Forest. *Munge -- Loud-mouthed and arrogant barbarian from the White Towns. Slain by the Spider Queen deep inside Lakeside Iron Mine. *Saul Turic -- Honorable militia captain from Endin and Cabinet member. Slain by Witherbeasts in the wilds of Gryphonview Forest. *Sir Tristan Orban --Cabinet member, Red Knight, and friend to Chancellor Varos. Slain by Witherbeasts in the wilds of Gryphonview Forest. *Varim Huls -- Elven wanderer indebted to Talos and Rol. Was slain fighting bandits just South of Losston. Historical Figures *Crassius Kaden -- Former King of Valusia and father of Jarrel Kaden. Slain during the invasion of Evernight. *Eron Chevalos -- Former Paladin of the Red Knights. Hanged for the crime of heresy at the age of 74. *Kjor Hammerfist -- Sargent of the Stone Clan armies and underground fight promoter. Slain by Gar-Vilum. *Lord Herrick the Wolf -- Led the resistance against the Masters. Briefly held the title of Magnate of Valusia. *Marissi Androvo -- Lady of Androvo Manor, declare a Savior of the Realm for safeguarding Jarrel Kaden's return. *Vas Doxera -- Noted swindler turned revolutionary, led the "People's Rebellion" in Kos. Regional Leaders *Arturo Rivaldi -- High Priest of Solace, head of the Order of Sun Priests, and Chief Adviser of King Jarrel Kaden. *Edwin Varos -- Knight Sovereign of the Red Knights. Led the separatists in forming the Republic of Valusia. *Gar-Vilum -- Zhuul of Karthax, High Ruler of the Orcallum. *Jarrel Kaden -- Son of King Crassius Kaden and newly crowned ruler of the Kingdom of Solace. *Queen Vecuna -- Ruler of the Wood Elf nation of Lotanyn. *Zan Kyrakas -- Officer in the Kossian Army who toppled the regime of Three Kings and declared himself Lord High Ruler. Towns & Cities King's Port *Cleric Rucelli -- Sun Priest and overseer of St. Marissi's Orphanage. He was less than pleased with Alonzo's departure. *Initiate Avery -- Prospective Sun Priest assigned to take Brother Alonzo's position at St. Marissi's Orphange. Losston *Blighter Bloodheel -- Regional warlord who led the failed siege against the town. *'Henfri Marr' -- Losstonian trader with connections in King's Port. Recently lost both his sons due to illness. *Lord Herrick the Wolf: -- The former Commander and Magnate of Valusia was convinced to see the townsfolk to battle. *'Strangely Dressed Man' -- Out-of-towner. Known simply as The Stranger. Interested in the whereabouts of a local businessman. *Tam -- Barbarian warrior who was disrupting business at The Angry King. She's become less troublesome after a conversation with Talos. *Twilo -- Naive Wood Gnome suspected of burglarizing the local townsfolk. *''See Losston town page for more.'' Voravash *'Strangely Dressed Man' -- J'Bari's contact. Other Places ''The Aquem Equus,'' Merchant Ship *Bearded Valusian Man -- Slain during a skirmish aboard the vessel. *Ven -- Bearded Valusian Man's Son. Captured and forcing into piracy. *Kossian Wife -- Was stolen away by pirates and left aboard the burning vessel. *Kossian Husband -- Slain during a skirmish aboard the vessel. *Valusian Grandmother -- Moving to Kos to join her merchant son and his family. Was cast overboard by pirates. *'Balding Valusian Man' -- He and his two associates refused to go quietly when confronted by pirates. ''The Unfortunate Endeavor,'' Pirate Ship *Barley -- Philosophical pirate skirmisher. *'Captain Cosine Darsuul' -- Pirate captain of the Unfortunate Endeavor. *Gnasher -- Foul tempered and hulking pirate skirmisher. *Gristle -- Pirate. Injured when a mast line snapped. *Hromli -- Pirate and First Mate. Killed aboard the Aquem Equus. *'J'Bari' -- Khajiit Pirate. *Riggs -- Pirate skirmisher. *Scotch -- Pirate Quartermaster. *Tadd -- Pirate navigator. Lakeside Mines *Lorn Shalefist -- Dwarven explorer who perished after discovering the Spider infestation.